Ranma The Dragon Slayer
by kellym01
Summary: while on his training journey Ranma joined fairy tail and became a dragon slayer now a year after he gave genma a second chance and left the guild now a fairy tail team has come to nerima what can possibly go wrong? what will Ranma do with this blast from the past? I don't own Ranma 1/2 or fairy tail plz R&R rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Ranma sat down in the living room and paid close attention what was on the news for once, he would normally ignore it, however, this story caught his attention. It was about fairy tail. "gee I can't believe those guys" Akane huffed as they saw footage of another levelled city.

"why what do you have against fairy tail?" Ranma asked.

"beside the fact they level everywhere they go" Akane replied.

"so do we whenever one of us gets into a fight" Ranma reminded her, only to receive a glare. Ranma then got up and headed out, he remembered the time he had been a part of the fairy tail.

Flashback…

"now boy you're going to stay here for one month and become stronger, by taking what nature can dish out" Genma said proudly, they stood on a mountain, surrounded by trees, it was a clear day, Genma then left the eleven year old, cursed, male Ranma on the mountain to train while he went to the nearest pub. Ranma stayed there for three weeks, enduring storms, landslides and the predators that had made the mountain their home. Ranma progressed up the mountain, to get a view and see where the nearest town was, however, what he found was no town but instead something that should have been impossible. A dragon a dragon with three scaly heads, one red, one yellow and one black, each with their own set of giant sharp teeth. The dragon saw Ranma instantly, yet didn't attack him, just stared at him.

Ranma met the centre head's gaze (the red one). The dragon glared into Ranma's soul and saw the tortured life he had led, one of the heads, the bright yellow one looked at Ranma with a mothers eyes, Ranma then turned to the yellow one went wide eyed at what he saw, the eyes of the dragon, they were identical to that of his mothers. "mom" Ranma whispered, he could barely remember her but those eyes brought back the forgotten memories of her, the dragon closed it's eyes and a tear rolled down it's cheek as it gave a slight nod, she then created a telepathic link with Ranma.

"Ranma let me explain, what you see now is my true form, these two are my brothers, your uncles shadow and Shinya, some dragons can take on a human form and we are one of those dragons, we took on a human form, we decided to take turns in controlling the body and we changed its appearance, we did that less though when I fell in love with a human. Your father, my brothers warned me not to trust him and I didn't listen and when you reached the age of four Genma took you on your training journey, I waited for six years before I headed back into the jungle like areas and returned to our natural form and flew off in search of you, following your scent to here and we waited for you, I could still smell you the entire time and I knew we couldn't confront you without scaring you off or you fighting us so we waited for you to come to us" Nadoka explained, she even had the same voice as her human form.

For four years Ranma trained with Nadoka and her brothers, learning to use magic, control their elements, fire, thunder and darkness, they taught Ranma to accept his curse as a part of him, they then took Ranma to the fairy tail guild, he was able to join the guild and made a few friends while he was there, even took up the habit of destroying things, however, the master eventually convinced Ranma to give his father a second chance, not wanting to let someone else lose a part of their family like he did with his son. However, when Ranma returned to Genma, finding him drunk in a pub, he was instantly taken back to japan and they headed for Nerima where Ranma was to be engaged.

Over time Nadoka did find him again, however, he had to play it safe and pretend to be scared of her so remained in female form, taking the name Ranko, however, she did manage to speak to his mother and uncles telepathically.

End flashback…

Ranma continued to walk around town, he had managed to hide his fairy tail mark with magic, he never did officially leave the guild. Ranma continued to think about the good old days when he was a member of the guild, he never did show anyone his curse except for the master out of fear of been mocked because of it but after the past year with the Tendo's that was nothing. Ranma then found himself a she when he was splashed by the old woman again, Ranma then let out a sigh before leaping off the path before she got splashed again and began to walk along the fence. Ranma then felt the top of her cleavage begin to get hot, she then looked down, pulling out her Chinese attire and gasped when she saw her fairy tail mark reappearing on top of her cleavage, she let her top fall back in place.

"Should of known the spell would ware off soon" she muttered to herself before continuing on her way. She was going to need some ingredients to make the potion to hide the mark once again, there was sudden explosions and clouds of smoke rising a couple of blocks away, but were in Ranma's view, Ranma then began leaping from fence to roof to roof in the direction of the chaos taking place.

Ranma then stopped and looked down to see the old freak running with his sack, Ranma then rolled her eyes, she then looked to the ones chasing him expecting to see the usual angry mob of girls chasing after the gnome, however, she saw shocked her, a red haired woman in armour chasing the freak, with a boy without a shirt, a blonde girl and another boy with pink hair and a scaly looking scarf, Ranma then smirked she then leaped down, blocking the freak's path, the freak the smirked as he planned to grope Ranma, he then launched at Ranma.

"Foolish old man, never underestimate a fairy tail wizard" Ranma muttered to herself before charging her fists with thunder magic. "Thunder amaguriken" Ranma yelled as she launched the technique at the old freak, who had hesitated his on his chance to dodge it at the fact he was combining magic and his martial arts. Ranma then proceeded to give the freak a shock he won't soon forget and knocked him out, Ranma then grabbed the sack and threw it towards the girl with armour, who she recognised as Titania Ezra from her days in the guild, she caught it with little effort and stopped they were about a metre away from Ranma, she then passed the sack to the blonde. "so how you guys been" Ranma then asked, smirking.

"do we know you?" grey then asked.

"she does look familiar" happy said as he landed on Natsu's shoulder, Ranma shuddered when she saw the cat but managed to control her fear for now.

"I should look familiar" Ranma replied as she pulled down her top slightly, revealing a fairy tail mark. They all then stared wide eyed, Ranma then let go of her top and it shot back in place and Ranma smirked at their expressions. "long time no see…it's me Ranma Saotome" Ranma then said, their jaws then dropped to the ground, the blonde, however, just looked confused.

"Ranma what happened to you?" Ezra then asked when she recovered from her shock, Ranma then told them about his curse and how he had it even when he was in fairy tail and why he didn't tell them about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just so you know in this fic everyone knows about magic, except only a few can use it.

"So what brings you guys to nerima and who's the new girl?" Ranma asked as she nodded to the blonde.

"That's Lucy Heartfillia" Happy answered gleefully, creeping Ranma out in the process.

"We're here because our latest job is to catch this pervert for 20,000 jewels" Erza said as she nodded to where the freak was.

"Yeah we thought it'd be easy money until we got here" grey added "he kept getting away from us, he was too fast so we set a trap for him"

"really…well you guys should no you can't catch that freak and he's gone" Ranma replied, the fair tail wizards then span round expecting to see the unconscious old pervert, except all they saw was the round, he was gone.

"How could he get up after that attack?" Lucy gasped.

"Don't let it upset ya you'll see him again, so about this trap?" Ranma pushed.

"oh year we put a pile of Lucy's underwear in the middle of an hotel room, we hired for our stay, he acted just as we thought, came and started gathering them up, we then launched at him all sides, but he some how managed to slip right past us" grey continued with an annoyed expression. Ranma could barley contain her laughter at this point.

"I could of told ya that wouldn't work and even if he didn't get past you he'd beat you…the old freak practically runs on perversion, you could drive him to the brink of death and all it would take is one undergarment to fully revive him" Ranma explained.

"Well either way we don't catch him, we don't get paid" Erza said in her usual strict tone, Ranma then let out a sigh.

"Well if you want a rematch I know where he is" Ranma replied everyone's jaws dropped at hearing that, excluding Ranma of course. "Follow me" Ranma then added once everyone snapped out of their confusion.

Lucy then turned to Erza as they followed Ranma "so what type of magic does Ranma use" Lucy asked quietly.

"I don't know, no one does except maybe the master…Ranma prefers to use his martial arts training to magic, so we never found out what type of magic he used" Erza replied.

"Really?" Lucy gasped and Erza could only solemnly nod in response.

Tendo residence…

Ranma led the fairy tell wizards inside and looked around, everyone except the freak was sat at the table drinking tea "knowing the freak he's probably ironing his 'collection'" Ranma said to them as he pointed to the room where Happosai was most likely to be, soun then looked at Ranma.

"so Ranma who are these friends of yours?" soun asked suspiciously, his suspicion only grew when he saw Erza and Lucy.

"Probably more of his slutty fiancés" Akane huffed.

"Actually they're old friends of mine…from my guild" Ranma replied his annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Boy what are you talking about I've never seen these people before so I doubt you have and you're not a member of a build" genma roared at Ranma, still holding his tea. Ranma then took the tea off genma poured onto himself, reverting him back to a boy, causing Natsu, Happy and Lucy to gawk, Erza and Grey had gone to find the freak, even after Ranma told them about his curse they still couldn't believe it when they saw it. Ranma then threw his top to the ground, showing everyone his fairy tail guild mark.

"yes I am genma I joined fairy tail during those four years that I was away from you and these are my friends" Ranma said threateningly as his hands became fists.

"Yeah right only magic users can join guilds" Nabiki said in her normal neutral tone.

"And I am…mom taught me" Ranma replied.

"Yeah right, if that was true boy then why did you hide from her as Ranko whenever she visited?" genma spat at him.

"actually it is true" said a new voice and Ranma smirked, he knew who it was before he even turned round, however, he still did so and just as he thought, their standing as clear as day was his mother Nadoka Saotome, in human form.

"Na…Na…Nadoka" genma stuttered.

"genma" Nadoka said in a menacing tone, she then turned to Ranma and presented him with a large, green egg with blue spots "here Ranma, it's almost time" Nadoka said with a bright smile, Ranma returned the smile and too the egg from her, it slightly shook in his hands, causing Ranma to smile even more.

"What is that?" Nabiki asked, her interest beginning to peak as she thought of how she could get money from it.

"It's a dragon egg…it's my egg and within is my child" Ranma replied, shocking everyone except for Nadoka.

"What do you mean boy?" soun gasped out.

"I mean exactly that, about two or three years ago I laid this egg and left it with mom to look after while I gave genma a second chance…worst mistake ever, last time mom came she told me she would look after the egg and bring it to me when it was time to hatch, telepathically." Ranma explained, the egg then shook once again.

"Hold on Ranma how could you lay a dragon egg?" Nabiki then asked.

"well you see my mom and her brothers are dragons and so I am half dragon and when I trained with mom I learnt how to tap into my full heritage and thanks to the curse that genma caused me to gain I was able to lay a dragon egg, you see I have learnt how to switch forms at will when I'm in one of my dragon forms, however, the first time I tried it I ended up causing the reaction that allowed me to lay this" Ranma explained.

"And in what century do you think we'll believe that" Nabiki replied sarcastically. Ranma then smirked before sprouting red dragon wings and breathing a little fire.

"Believe me now?" Ranma asked as he continued to smirk as smoke calm out his nostrils, everyone could only nod, slightly scared with this new revelation, however, Akane didn't seem to be bothered at all. Genma, however, was more terrified than ever of his wife at that moment as Ranma was only half dragon and he could fry him on the spot he was scared to imagine what nadoka a true, whole dragon could do to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma then proceeded to retract his wings, absorbing them into his skin, Ranma then looked down at the egg, that shook slightly again, Ranma then hugged the egg to his choice, warming it up with his body heat.

"If you can change between your forms at will then why do you have us bring you hot water?" Nabiki then asked, remembering how she had charged Ranma for water before, a high price at that so why pay it if he didn't need it.

"Because if the old man found out I didn't need hot or cold water to change forms then pop wouldn't leave me alone and would be demanding that I give him the secret to 'curing' the curse" Ranma replied before turning to look at Natsu, Lucy and Happy for a brief moment "I think it's time I return to the fairy tail guild."

"Now see here Ranma you aren't going anywhere you are going to marry my Akane and take over the Tendo dojo" Soun commanded.

"No! I am through with letting others run my life I am going to do what I want to do, so I am going to return to my guild with my mother and my friends and raise my child away from all this and anyone who gets in my way shall earn the wrath of a dragon" Ranma replied "Now first things first, breaking off each and every single one of the engagements."

"Ranma this is a matter of honor" Soun said as he used his clan's demon head, surprising the fairy tail guild members, excluding Ranma, who simply glared at it, his eyes changing from cyan blue to furious, predatory yellow with slit pupils, the two made eye contact, Soun saw the danger in Ranma's eyes and backed down.

"The promise of honor was made by someone without honor and has been broken many times by Genma, every time he sold me for food or anything else he wanted, so to me that promise means nothing" Ranma replied as his eyes returned to their natural colour. It was then the egg began to crack, Ranma then proceeded to sit at the table, cross-legged, he then placed the egg in the centre, surrounded by his legs, his eyes locked on the egg full of joy, the egg continued to shake and crack until a small green head shot out the top with the top of the eggs shell on its head, it then cutely shook its head, knocking the shell off before climbing out the hole it made and climbing Ranma's body, up his arm onto his shoulder, crawling to the next shoulder, before slipping down Ranma's left arm, where Ranma caught it and held it like a baby and gently rocked it, Nodoka peered over Ranma's shoulder and looked at the baby dragon that appeared to giggle slightly.

Genma then tried to approach the newborn dragon to only have Ranma turn his head and shoot a small fireball at him "You will stay away from her" Ranma said threateningly.

"Her, so it's a girl" Kasumi said in a shocked yet loving way "So what's her name" she then asked, Ranma then looked at Kasumi with a soft expression before turning back to the newborn dragon that was still looking up at her father/mother knowing who he was.

"Her name will be Melody" Ranma said softly, he had decided long ago that if it was a girl he would call her Melody and if it were a boy he would choose his name depending on the type of dragon he was, Melody let out a delightful giggle as shape began to change and take on that of a human baby girl she had black hair, green eyes, a couple teeth and was without clothing which Ranma fixed by taking his red Chinese attire and wrapping her in it.

"She has learnt how to take the form of a human" Nadoka said lovingly.

"How is that possible?" Nabiki then questioned.

"Dragons when first born study their parent, learn to do as they do so since Ranma is in human form she learnt to take on a human form by copying him, she will later learn to control Ranma's elements and her own, you see she is a Wind dragon, very rare" Nadoka explained.

"Well I guess we should start heading back to fairy tail" Ranma said as Nadoka past him a white sheet which Ranma made into a sash and draped around his shoulder and back and over his front before joining them, he then placed Melody, who was still wrapped in the top in the sash where she would be safe and Ranma could keep an eye on her, she almost instantly dozed off. It was then the freak leapt into the room with Erza and Grey close behind him.

As the freak leapt to dodge yet another useless attack from his pursuers and unfortunatly was heading strait for Ranma and Melody, Ranma glared at the freak as he began to get nearer Ranma moved his arms to protect Melody and keep her in place as he used his lightening magic to get out of the way of the freak, hiding Melody from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ice make hammer" Grey cried, who had appeared to have lost his shirt, Grey then created a giant ice hammer and attempted to slam it down upon the old freak only to fail as he stepped to the side, Erza then sent several swords this way which the freak simply swatted away with his old pipe which he continued to puff smoke out of afterwards.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't catch the freak" Ranma said irritably, the three of them then turned to Ranma, Erza glared at him with a glare that made other wizards cower, however, it had no affect on Ranma, Grey, however, seemed calm and out of breath, the freak just glared at Ranma, before noticing a small head with black hair lying in the sash that draped Ranma's body, he then sprung at Ranma.

"So what have we here?" the freak asked as he landed in front of Ranma and began to peer into the sash, only to have a connection with Ranma's fist with added lightening, causing him to go flying to the other side of the room, creating a crater in a wall, his body smoking from the shocking experience.

"Back off freak or next time I won't hold back" Ranma threatened, Melody then let out a cute little giggle and clapping, Ranma then glanced down and was surprised to see small sparks been formed when she clapped, causing Ranma to shake his head slightly with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yeah Ranma, we both know you can't beat me, now go happo fire burst" the freak yelled, having got out of the crater in the wall, he then threw it at Ranma, still unaware of what Ranma was holding since Ranma had made sure the freak couldn't see his daughter, Ranma glared at the on coming projectile, he then caught it in his right hand and quickly brought it to his mouth before eating the flame on it and stopping the detonation, the freak just stood gawking, eyes wide at Ranma trying to take in he had just eaten a burning flame.

"Your playing with fire freak" Ranma then said before firing a fireball at him, the freak barely managed to dodge the attack, eyes wide with shock, Ranma then noticed a small, flicker in the corner of his eye and looked at his daughter t see her giggling and shooting small fireballs, the size of peanut "maybe I should just blind fold you missy, you shouldn't play with fire" Ranma said lovingly as he wiggled his finger in front of her face, Melody then grabbed his finger with both hands, giggling.

"What is Ranma holding Genma?" the freak then asked, tired of trying to get a look, and beginning to get concerned after all he had no idea what Ranma could do now and only a fool would blindly attack.

"A baby master, his child Melody" Genma replied, sweating slightly afraid of how his master would react especially since he couldn't attack Ranma successfully anymore which would mean he would need a new target.

"What so I'm a great grandfather, well let me see the young whippersnapper" the freak then said surprised, trying to appear as a grandfather to Ranma like he did to his more wealthier fiances. He then began to approach them.

"Back off freak I will never let you anywhere near Melody, EVER, you even try it and I will destroy you" Ranma roared, with a more demonic voice, Melody then let out a small dragon roar, still mimicking her father/mother, Ranma's eyes then became yellow and his pupils slit. The freak then stepped back at the sight of Ranma, he felt fear grip him which is something that never happened to him before, he had never been scared before not like this anyway.

"Whoa what happened to Ranma?" Grey then asked "And when did he have a daughter?" Grey then asked.

"Mom can you do me a favor?" Ranma then asked.

"Of course Ranma" She said.

"Could you use that spell you told me about before, where you can turn a human into a monster, to make me a full dragon?" Ranma then asked.

"No Ranma, you and your daughter are half dragons and if I turned you into a whole dragon not only would it distance you from Melody but it would also change you and I don't want that, I'm sorry Ranma" Nodoka replied.

"Okay, I just can't stand it, I don't mind been part human I just can't stand that, that part of me is from Genma" Ranma replied, glaring at his pop, who cowered slightly under his gaze. "Now it's time we take our leave and head back to fairy tail" Ranma then said before heading out of the Tendo residence, preparing to close this chapter of his life forever and never look back at the hell he was forced to live. The other fairy tail wizards then followed him and Nodoka glared at her husband and began to draw her katana to end his life and fulfill the promise he had made to her years ago, before he stole her child from her.

"Mom leave him and let him suffer, death is too merciful an end for him, with me gone there will be no way to merge the schools and therfore there would be no reason for him to remain and he will have no other choice but to leave and begin life on his own and no where to go, after all you sold the old house ages ago, meaning he'll have no way to stay and there's no way he could get a job with his criminal record meaning he'll have to survive in the wild before suffering a slow and painful death, I only wish I will be able to see it when it happen" Ranma said as he looked back at his mother.

Nodoka then smirked as she realized Ranma was right, she knew her husband well and knew he wouldn't survive for very long and will pay for the pain he caused her, Ranma and everyone else he wronged, she then turned and followed Ranma and his freinds.


	5. Chapter 5

As Ranma and co. were on there way out of town and were currently in the middle of town. "Huh who are those girls with Ranma?" Ukyou then asked, who up until this point had been fighting with Shampoo who eas going to marry Ranma, they both then stopped fighting and looked down from the roof they stood on to see Ranma with two boys, one wihtout a shirt, three girls, one with armour and the other they recognised as Ranma's mother after they bought photos off of Nabiki. The of them jumped down in front of them.

"Hi Ranchan" Ukyou said.

"Nihao Ranma so who is these girls?" Shampoo then asked.

"Hey" Ranma replied as he came to a halt, as did the others, Shampoo then noticed a small head with black hair peek out of the sash around Ranma's body.

"What that in Airen's sash?"

"My daughter Melody" Ranma replied, paying close attention to how they reacted.

"Daughter" the two screamed in perfect sinc "Who's the mother?"

"I am both the biological mother and father" Ranma replied, Ranma was then struck by the scent of not one but two foes, Ranma then heard them begin to close in on him and prepare to strike.

"That is not possible, now tell me who's child is that" Ukyou retorted, pulling out her giant spatula, Shampoo then pulled out her bomborios.

"Saotome prepare to die" a new angry voice declared, Ranma then leapt into the air and grew red wings and lightly flapped them keeping him in the air, he then glared at Ryoga who now stood in a crater where he once stood, Ranma then looked down to see if Melody had been harmed only to see she wasn't in the sash, a cute little giggle was then heard and Ranma turned to see Melody to his left, with small green wings out on her back and flapping them like crazy.

"Oh no you don't missy" Ranma then said as he grew a red tail which he wrapped Melody in, Ranma then pulled her back and placed her back in the sash, he then pulled a hankerchief out of his back pocket and used as a small blancket and to keep her from flapping her wings so that she would stay put.

"How dare you cheat on Shampoo" Mouse roared as he sent several chains heading in Ranma's direction, making his prescence known, Ranma then took in a deep breath and breathed fire at the oncoming projectiles, melting most of the chains and causing the rest to fall to the ground.

"How many times do I have to say this to you people I am not with any of you and now I have had enough and I am dissolving the engadments, I make my own decisions and I say I am going to return to my guild, make a honest living and I will raise my daughter away from all this and maybe meet someone who likes me for me, not because of some law or arranged marriage or twisted logic" Ranma replied as he glided down to the ground.

"Airen have no choice but marry Shampoo, it ancient Chinese amazon law" Shampoo replied.

"One, we are not in China, two I am not a member of your tribe, so your laws don't apply to me, three according to your laws you have to kill me and marry me so if you ask me they cancel each other out and four you've been trying to kill me for years" Ranma replied.

"Then Shampoo will kill you so Shampoo can return to amazon villiage" Shampoo replied before launching at Ranma, Ranma's wings then turned yellow as did his tail, just as Shampoo was about to bring down her weapon on Ranma's head he vanished and she stook nothing but air and earth.

"Missed" Ranma then said, Melody then let out a cute giggle, Ranma then noticed his freinds about to step in and help "Stay out of this I can beat these guys no problem" Ranma then said.

"Don't be so sure Ranma" Mouse then said from behind him as he threw several chains at Ranma, wrapping him and trapping him.

"Fool" Ranma said with a smirk before giving the chain a nice electric shock, causing the chains to carry the electricity, conducting it and go inside Mouse's sleeve before giving him the shock of his life and rendering him unconcious, the chains then fell loosely off of Ranma's form. "Next" Ranma then said tauntingly.

Ukyou then ran at Ranma swinging her giant spatula "You ruined my life Saotome, after you left me behind me father disowned me and I spent most of my youth searching for you, just so you string me along and reject me" Ukyou yelled as she tried to cut Ranma in half, only to slice through air, she then looked up to see Ranma in the air, lightly flapping his wings.

"Thunder fist" Ranma then roared as he used his lightening speed to appear in front of his former fiance and strike her with a punch that caused her to go flying backwards and fall to the ground, unconcious. Ranma then used his lightening speed to side step and dodge a attack from behind from Shampoo, Ranma then griped Shampoo's neck and lifted her off the ground with incredible speed, before shocking her and sending her to dream land, Ryoga then launched at Ranma once again, Ranma then leapt out of the way and watched as Ryoga caused another crater to form.

"Time to end this" Ranma then said before taking in a huge breath "Thunder Dragon Roar!" Ranma yelled as he let out a hurican filled of lightening and thunder, Ryoga was stunned and could only raise his arms to defend himself and as a result was blasted to the other side of town and knocked out, leaving a smoking rut of a trail in the ground, Ranma then smirked.

"Well lets go back to fairy tail before we get another rude interuption" Ranma then said, they then continued on their way to the fairy tail guild.


	6. Chapter 6

The Guild Hall…

Ranma stopped in front of the guild hall and braced himself for what he was about to face, however, Melody didn't seem too worried and was more interested in trying to fly, which didn't make things any easier for Ranma.

"Melody stop that and try to behave" Ranma sighed as he grabbed her as she tried to fly as high as her little wings would allow and placed her back in the sash he had made from the sheet before tying her wings together.

Nodoka then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; everyone else had already entered the guild hall. Ranma then opened the double doors and walked through, his mother close behind him, Nodoka headed strait to the guild master's office to inform him of Ranma's return and some other business, Ranma, however, just headed to the bar, seeing how long it would take for his presence to be noticed and for a fight to form. Once he sat down he was more than surprised to see who was behind the bar and she had certainly changed.

"Maryjane? What happened to you?" Ranma asked as he took in the site of the She-devil.

"I'm sorry but may I ask your name?" she replied as she continued to glean a glass.

"I guess you don't recognise me, not that I can't blame you it has been a few years…'sigh' it's me Ranma Saotome" Ranma replied, Maryjane then dropped the glass she had been cleaning, it shattering as it struck the ground, attracting the attention of the entire guild hall, silence filling the air.

"R…R…Ranma" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'm back" Ranma replied, Melody then let out a little giggle, realizing the attention was no longer on her, Maryjane's eyes then went wide when she saw the baby girl. "You really like the attention don't you" Ranma said with a sigh as he looked at his daughter "Maryjane, meet my daughter Melody" Ranma introduced as he picked her up and placed her on the bar, she instantly started to try and make a break for it, Ranma then noticed a small green tail weaving in the air, he then took hold of it and pulled her back.

"How cute, so who's the mother" Maryjane then asked, trying not to stare at the child's tale.

"That's a long story but basically I'm the biological mother and father" Ranma replied before going into a lengthy explanation of how Melody began, well aware of the fact every other person in the guild was eaves dropping on the conversation.

An Hour Later…

Ranma had finished the explanation, not mentioning the face he was half dragon, preferring to wait a while before dropping that on everyone's lap after telling them he changed into a girl.

"You change into a girl and yet you call yourself a man" Elfman roared, Ranma's free hand then formed a fist.

"Maryjane could you keep an eye on Melody and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?" Ranma asked before turning to face Elfman. "Man, you sure do have a death wish don't ya…come on give me your best shot" Ranma then said, opening arms to taunt him. Elfman then ran at Ranma, pulling his fist back to strike Ranma to only have him catch the attack before tightening his grip, causing Elfman immense pain, not that he'd admit it, Ranma then struck him in the gut with a rolling kick causing Elfman to stumble back once Ranma released him from his grip.

Elfman then ran at Ranma again, except this time Ranma ducked the attack. "Tenshin amaguriken" Ranma roared as he began to strike Elfman, with each strike he could hear the sickly cracking of bones, Elfman then collapsed to the ground, gripping his gut once Ranma stopped, Elfman then went to get some first aid.

"Anyone else got anything to say?" Ranma asked as he looked round the guild.

"Yeah, Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu cried as he launched at Ranma, once again Ranma caught the attack.

"You forgot didn't you…fire magic can't harm me" Ranma sighed before leaping into the air. "Now take this Thunder Dragon Roar" Ranma roared as a tornado of thunder and lightening erupted from his mouth and struck Natsu before he had chance to dodge.

"Just as hyper as ever…when will you learn, pick fights more carefully" Ranma sighed before heading back to the bar to see Melody attempting to grab at Cana's beer, Maryjane, pulling at her tail to try and stop her, while Cana was trying to keep her drink away from the child, Ranma just sighed before shaking his head, sweat dropping.


	7. Chapter 7

The earth began to shake, Ranma could instantly feel all the magic slowly slipping away, he grabbed Melody and headed outside where all he could do was watch as the town, the guild, all the people were dissolving into bubbles and been sucked into the sky, he could feel trying to pull his magic out of him, he was then approached by a wizard he recognized.

"Ranma here, take this you'll need it to save everyone before it's too late" Mistogan stated as he gave Ranma a pill before giving one a melody.

"What is it?" Ranma asked, Melody then popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed.

"They are pills which will allow you to keep your magic and use when you go to save everyone, but you shan't be alone" Mistogan replied before vanishing, Ranma then noticed the shaking had stopped, he then swallowed the pill and began searching through the suds that now covered the ground for any sign of any other wizard, he was relieved to find his mother, Natsu, a young girl with blue hair…however, that two cats didn't help much to relieve him. The cat named Carla then told everyone what was happening, it took all of Ranma's will not to go berserk.

"Well we better get going then, there's no way I'm losing my friends when I just got back" Ranma declared before sprouting his wings, as did Nodoka, they were bright yellow, the two cats then sprouted their wings and they all flew through the portal, to the next world, Edolas.

They were surprised by what they saw through the portal, floating islands, rivers high in the sky, strange vegetation, even the air was different, the two cats then fell to the ground as did Nodoka Ranma landed swiftly and checked on his mother.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Nodoka asked.

"Remember magic is rare in Edolas, meaning it's not limitless anymore and we're now the only ones who can muster up anything since we're from here" Carla replied. She then noticed Ranma's wings, they were still out and Ranma didn't appear to be tired. Ranma then reabsorbed his wings and the group began to make their way through the thick jungle like land, searching for anyone.

They made it to the edge of the floating island and just stared at what they saw, a giant lacrima crystal, what their entire guild and home had become.

"They'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I do" Ranma stated through gritted teeth, not even feeling fear from the presence of the two cats anymore.

"Easy, remember here we're outnumbered and powerless, they have magic weapons we don't…so it won't be easy getting that lacrima and turning it back into the people in it" Carla stated, Ranma then glared at the cat, eyes yellow and pupils slit, the cat gulped and took a step back. The group then noticed a hut and decided they would use the opportunity to get some disguises, everyone had the usual stuff, Ranma had a black cloak that hid his face and clothing from view, hood up, Nodoka had a brown cloak of similar design, they then began to make their through the jungle again, looking for a way to get to the main island.

"Hey guys check it out, fairy tail" Natsu stated, everyone then turned to see a large tree with the fairy tail insignia and a door on it. Small smiles grew on everyone's faces, thinking they had found their guild, well apart from Ranma who could see something was up the auras coming from within the place were familiar but completely messed up. They entered and were shocked by how different everything was, Ranma sat at a table, while the others hid, scoping things out and lets just say it didn't take long for them to be spotted or for Lucy to start scaring Natsu, there was a slight panic about exceeds but settled down soon after, it was then Lucy noticed the two others sat a table, hidden by cloaks.

"Hey who are you?" Lucy asked trying to be intimidating, Ranma, however, thought it was more a small dog with a loud bark. Ranma and Nodoka then removed their hoods and Lucy froze before leaping back and pulling out her whip.

"Stay back, how'd you get here" Lucy threatened.

"I guess in this world we're enemies" Ranma sighed.

"Relax I won't hurt you" Ranma stated, trying to appear less threatening, it didn't work, the rest of the guild then pulled out magic weapons and prepared for a fight, but stopped when Melody started moving around, laughing and clapping. "You really can't stand it when the attentions not on you can you?" Ranma sighed, Melody only laughed harder before trying to climb out of the sash.

A/N Sorry this took so long, next chap should be better


End file.
